


逆行

by lancher



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher
Relationships: 枪弓
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	逆行

Archer再度拒绝了Lancer的求欢。  
他和以往一样，带着一种严厉而苛刻的神情，目光由上至下地冷冷看了Lancer一眼，接着缓缓地自原地消失了。空无一物的空气中只留下一种痕迹，代表着那人曾在此地出没。那是一股气味，如同铁锈一般，谈不上诱人，却无止境地令人着迷的气味。  
Omega的气味。

虽然灵体化无法解决从者的发情问题，但气味在灵体化后会飞快的消失。大约只需要半分钟，这片区域就再也闻不到一点味道了。这种效果足以说明灵体化在隐匿身形方面足以堪称货真价实。  
正如同Archer是个货真价实的Omega  
Lancer已经忘记了他到底是什么时候搞明白的这件事。当他第一次察觉到弓兵身上那股属于Omega的信息素的时候，他就热烈地表达了希望能来上一回的请求。那会他们还能说得上几句话，弓兵替他在咖啡厅当了一下午的班，于是他请他喝酒。  
“我现在是，但是曾经不是。”  
弓兵握着酒杯说话的时候显得思虑重重，以一种分外犹疑的态度拒绝了他。从那以后，Lancer意识到他正被Archer有意避开。

Lancer没能听明白Archer拒绝他的理由，就像他也不明白为什么总是被弓兵拒绝的原因。毕竟他们在气味上的相性实在称得上相当不错，而在这样一个许多东西都是由信息素定义的年代，这往往便代表着两人天造地设。  
空气里的气味已经彻底消失了。枪兵缓慢地叹了口气，却不大能从脸上看出什么失望的意思。他抓了抓头发，转身离开了那里。

当天下午，Lancer在森林中的帐篷再度遭到了毁灭性的破坏。

“Archer那家伙到底在什么地方！小姑娘，你还能感知到他吗？”  
卫宫宅新到来的访客显得烦躁不安。  
“你找他干什么？”  
“啊啊？当然是找那家伙问个清楚。既然不愿意被标记，就别在快到发情期的时候招惹Alpha。，到处都是他的气味，再这样下去老子连睡觉都没办法——”  
“——什么？”  
打断了枪兵牢骚的，是卫宫士郎砸在桌上的水杯。  
“发情期？不可能！Archer他应该是个Beta。”  
Lancer皱着眉看向他，“我最初也是你这种想法，当我以为他是个Beta或者Alpha的时候我从来没觉得有什么问题，直到我被他的信息素影响了。要知道那气味虽然闻着不错，但假如你什么都没法做只能忍耐，那可没法令人心情愉快。”  
“可是他不可能是个Omega——”  
“冷静点，士郎。”远坂凛决心打断这场问答，她看向Lancer，“你们到底出了什么事。”  
“我可没办法回答你。”Lancer耸了耸肩，“我已经被拒绝了三次，也许还将会有更多次。当我问他第二次的时候他用他的固有结界毁了我住的地方。今天上午他又跑了，可等他回来的时候信息素又会到处都是。”  
“……拒绝了什么？”  
“我问他要不要和我做。” 枪兵以一种坦然的态度说道，双手的手腕搭在膝盖上。  
卫宫士郎从桌边站了起来，间桐樱有些担忧地看了他一眼。  
“我觉得，你们可以考虑先从恋爱开始。”她细声细气地说道。  
Lancer的眉毛微微挑起，露出了一个笑容，“小姑娘，这可不是凯尔特人的方式。”  
远坂凛又倒了一杯水递给卫宫士郎，接着她重新坐回了桌边，“所以呢，你找到他之后想做什么？”  
“我只想让他把话说清楚。”Lancer发起了牢骚，他将Archer在酒馆中的话重复了一遍。  
“要是一切都如你所言，他…的确有可能对身为Omega的身份不大习惯。”远坂凛说道，声音吞吞吐吐的，“所以你如果想坚持下去，最好在这件事上有点耐心。我是说，假如你是因为他是Omega所以追求他——”   
“嘿，听着小姑娘。”枪兵说道，“我只会对我看上的东西出手而不会去管他+究竟是什么。假如他不是个Omega也许还会更简单一些。但现在，在我耗尽耐心之前，我得抓住那家伙好彻底问个明白。”  
“但是从圣杯之战结束之后，这只是第四天——”卫宫士郎捧着茶杯，目光游移不定。  
“对你们来说是第四天，对我们来说或许不是这样。”Lancer回答，他显得有些不大耐烦了。

“好吧。”远坂凛说，她最终作出了决定，“我告诉你Archer的魔力现在处在的方向。”

—————————————————— 

远坂凛所提供的方位是冬木市的西南角。但在花费了三个小时的努力后，Lancer依旧没能找到他。  
于是他原路返回，准备在他那即将坍塌的帐篷里凑合着住下。  
天已经很黑了，晚风和虫鸣出现。他扯开步伐在树林里狂奔。城池以外的夜晚是毫不温顺的，一切不应被提及的创口都被掩盖在漆黑之下。他曾经的许多同伴在夜幕中离开，能再度出现的寥寥无几。  
接着他想起弓兵曾在夜里找到过他。那时候弓兵背对着月光朝前走来，光跟随着他，他是光芒的影子。

这是刻在他记忆之中的场景。陷入古怪漩涡的时间在冬木市周而复始循环不尽，从者们的记忆被冲洗过了一次又一次，而枪兵依旧记得那一幕，大致是因为夜晚太过美丽。

今夜没有月光，黑暗浓重的有些过分了，但这正合他意。在这样一个烦躁不安的深夜里，他不需要任何会唤起回忆的东西。

他就那样一路狂奔，接着停下，长发被狂风吹得有些散乱。他垂着肩走进树林，像个失败者。  
想要好好睡一觉暂时先遗忘那些烦心事的想法在Lancer脑中彻底占据了上风。  
晚风透过树枝的分叉在树林间尖锐地穿过，有气味覆盖在上面，那味道闻起来像是锈蚀的铁片。  
Lancer的脊背突然挺直了，一切想法在此刻都显得索然无味。他朝着那气味跑了过去。

树林中最大的那块空地上，是他安放帐篷的地方。布制的帐篷在今天早一些的时候被Archer毁了个彻底，草地连同帐篷被许多道剑痕以一种似乎应当被称之为泄愤的方式划开。  
Archer在这一片狼藉的中央，坐在地上，被锈腐蚀过的长剑在他身边。长剑到处都是，活像是一小片银色的巢穴。  
Lancer停在了那个巢穴外。Omega的气味到处都是，他感觉自己身处在一个巨大的漩涡之中。  
“如果你想离开没人拦得住你。”他说道，那嗓音沙哑的有些过头了。  
“你也一样。”Archer说，他朝外走了一点，脸色像是发烧了一样红，Lancer看得见汗水从他的额头流下，比起平常似乎不再显得那样冷冰冰的，“我从晚饭开始就一直在这里。”  
“好吧，我没想到你会在这里等我。”   
“你想不到的事情还有更多。今晚我有事情要办，剩下的时间只有一个小时。”  
“去他妈的。我简直搞不懂你。”枪兵骂道。他扑了过去，一把抓住他的胳膊。Archer一动也不动，任由Lancer的信息素淹没他。

他们贴的太近了，一丝不挂。Archer被枪兵推倒在地上，他的脚腕被捉住了一只，Lancer分开了他的大腿，腿上的肌肉紧实，流线十分完美，“假如你在这个时候又因为那些奇怪的理由而灵体化我一定会杀了你。”   
“你非要在这个时候说这些吗。”Archer说，声音断断续续的。  
“你应该站在我的位置上感受一下。”枪兵说，“我过了非常糟糕的一天。被那群小鬼当成来做恋爱咨询的傻瓜，然后像个疯子一样跑了一个下午。”他说着，一挺腰将自己送了进去。  
弓兵呻吟了起来，他的呻吟轻柔而低沉，头微微昂起，手臂搭在眼睛上。  
“假如因此伤害到了你的尊严，那我向你道歉。我应该早点接受你的建议，好尽快各取所需。”  
“噢，的确是，多么明显啊，你这个该死的自大狂。”Lancer说道，他的表情显得咬牙切齿，“当我以为你只是个Beta或者Alpha的时候我的确很有耐心。当我发现你是个Omega，你所做的就是带着信息素在我的附近走来走去。我的所有耐心都耗尽在等你这件事上，而你只需要轻轻松松的来一句各取所需——”  
他发泄似的用力摆动着胯部，似乎打定了主意要将那股信息素彻底浸染上自己的气味。肉体相撞的声音在黑夜中格外清晰。  
“……我以为耐心在你身上是最不可能存在的东西——”  
在那过分剧烈的冲击中Archer几乎说不出话，他呻吟着，手臂离开了眼睛。那双眼睛在没有月光的深夜依旧是一种浅淡的银色，仿佛透明的雾气。  
他的手微微抬起，捉住了枪兵的一缕头发，让它缓慢地自手掌中脱离。  
“——这不像你。”  
Lancer的动作停了下来。他的上半身向下压，脸凑近他。  
“你竟然会这么想。”枪兵的脸上已经不再像之前那样满是怨气，似乎想笑，但最后又没有。  
“我早该照着我自己的风格来办事，那样就能节省下来许多时间。”他们的鼻尖轻碰着，气息温热。  
“太迟了。”Archer沙哑地说。他的嘴唇向上仰，让Lancer吻住他。

他们在草地上翻来覆去。当Lancer第一次射的时候就标记了他。Archer没有拒绝。这样的标记关系持续不到下一次轮回，只是枪兵在自顾自的宣泄他的占有欲。他们本该做得更久，但当Lancer准备继续时，弓兵挣脱开了他。  
“时间到了。”他的嗓音仍旧沙哑，但身上那种如同暴走的漩涡似的信息素已经了然无踪了。战甲在瞬间浮现在赤裸的躯体上，他没等待枪兵做出反应，朝前奔跑了两步，又停下来回头看了Lancer一眼，接着彻底从空气中消失了。

“——该死的——！”  
枪兵怒火中烧，他一边咒骂着一边从地上爬了起来，朝着弓兵的去向追了过去。


End file.
